Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! - Episode 44
We're No Angels is the forty-fourth episode of the Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! season. It first aired on November 7, 2005 in Japan. Plot Yamato and Co. have just entered the tournament arena for the battle against B-Deus which will decide the fate for the B-DaWorld. As the gang await the match-ups, Enjyu converses with them and tells them how he will go first in the battle as he has a score he needs to settle, to which the group agrees to after Enjyu shows off his skills through Variable Kaiser. Enjyu then converses with Kevin who is hoping Enjyu wins the battle. The first match-up is complete and will feature Enjyu vs. Haja. Vinnie V announces the match will make use of stone poles. Each B-DaPlayer has to do their best and knock out their opponent's five stone pole before they do the same to them. With the sound of "3...2...1...B-Fire!", the players begin. Enjyu goes with his Variable Kaiser and already fires several rounds; reloading with some Cartridges in the process. With a couple more shots, Enjyu has already knocked down Haja's first stone pole and has four left. Haja is a little intimidated and becomes even more when Enjyu quickly follows-up with additional shots penetrating Haja's second stone pole with Haja now having three. Haja is impressed by Enjyu's actions but assures him that his winning streak is not to last. Haja's Gill Scorpion is radiating a dark aura and uses its scorpion appearance in an attempt to make Enjyu's aim go of course and potentially scare him. Despite this, Enjyu is able to pull through and blasts more B-DaBalls to destroy Haja's third stone pole, now two are in stock. Haja now decides to distract Enjyu by pulling out an IBA Body which is the same B-Daman Kevin had. This alarms Enjyu who does not know how Haja was able to get his hands on this and does not like it a bit. Haja fires a shot but Enjyu blocks it with his shot. Haja fires more but Enjyu is swift and skilled enough to block those shots as well. Upon reloading, Enjyu takes aim and fires a shot that blows away Haja's fourth pole, leaving one left. Once the fifth pole is raised, Enjyu is shocked to discover Kevin is trapped in a red glass covering on the stone pole. Enjyu now knows that if he knocks off Haja's last stone pole, Kevin will fall along with it and will potentially become injured. Yamato and the gang deem this unfair and Gunnos tries to rescue Kevin but Vinnie V does not allow him so as to not interfere with the match, much to their dismay. Now that this is distracting Enjyu, Haja fires at Enjyu's first stone pole but Enjyu does nothing and just remains there, motionless, allowing Haja to fire at will. Haja's shots are enough to knock that stone pole and so, his second stone pole is set. Enjyu then regains consciousness and starts firing B-DaBalls to block all of Haja's. Haja keeps going and going but Enjyu still manages to block them all. Despite this, Enjyu knows blocking will not win the game and still does not know how to win and yet save Kevin simultaneously. In sabotage, Haja shoots at his own stone pole in an effort to destroy it so Kevin can be injured but Enjyu requests that he does not and focuses on attacking his own stone poles; Haja does and knocks Enjyu's second stone pole. Just then, Kevin shouts to Enjyu to motivate him that he can win this and all he needs to use is the Strike Shot. With this in mind, Enjyu is now ready and loads his Strike Shot into Variable Kaiser. While Haja tries to prevent this with his scorpion, Gill Scorpion, Enjyu gains a flaming aura around him and on his B-Daman and pushes in the Trigger, shooting the Strike Shot to save the day. It swiftly dodges the scorpion, breaks Haja's fifth and final stone pole. Kevin then falls off from his trap but Enjyu safely catches him. Winning the match, Enjyu takes his leaveance with his friend, Kevin, as the two friends leave the scenery ablaze to wherever they may go. Major Events *Enjyu and Haja battle in the first match of the 5-battle tournament by crushing stone poles. *Kevin becomes trapped in one of Haja's stone poles. *Enjyu defeats Haja and saves Kevin. Characters *Yamato Delgado *Tommi the Cat *Grey Michael Vincent *Terry McScotty *Bull Borgnine *Aqulas *Shin *Gunnos *Kiba *Enjyu *Wen Yong Fa *Li Yong Fa *Armada *Bears *Liena Grace Vincent *Mie Delgado *Kevin *Vinnie V *B-Da Mage *Meowmigos *Boss Master *Eqūs *Feresu *Aztec Mask *Al Monkey B-Daman *Variable Kaiser (Enjyu's) *Gill Scorpion (Haja's) *IBA Body (Kevin's) Featured B-DaBattles Video Trivia *This episode's title is a reference to the 1955 American film of the same name, We're No Angels. Gallery Preview Episode